The present invention relates to a pin leading device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pin leading device for leading the pins of an integrated circuit component.
A conventional pin leading device has a pin leading plate. The size of the pin leading plate is unique in an assembly line. Once the pin leading plate is fixed in the assembly line, it is cumbersome to replace the original pin leading plate with a new pin leading plate. However, there are many types of integrated circuit components with various sizes. Therefore, the user should use many kinds of conventional pin leading devices for leading the pins of various integrated circuit components.